Lágrimas guardadas en el ático
by ladyMmurphy
Summary: Quien consuela a la pequeña integra en esas noches de angustia? oneshot.AxI


_**Lágrimas guardadas en el ático. **_

__  
Los ojos de la preciosa niña recostada sobre la cama no trasmitían ninguna expresión, ella quería gritar, llorar y pedir con toda sus fuerzas que el no la abandonara, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a suprimir cada sentimiento que por mas que quería lavar su alma no derramaba ni una sola lágrima, habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que le comunico la decisión a alucard, ella no lo quería fuera de su vida pero si de su corazón; y justamente esta decisión le había echo darse cuenta que gracias a el su vida tan vacía tenia un poco de color, ella no podía creer que había alejado a la única persona que siempre estuvo con ella, la única persona que la amaba.

_**- Que estas haciendo integra hellsing? **_decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio con sus manos, haciendo que todos los documentos que estaban encima se derrumbaran, la joven observo caer uno a uno de sus papeles en el suelo

_**- Esto es lo que quieres?**_ _**quieres estar sola !**_ la joven se desplomo en el suelo y abrazaba los documentos

_**- no tienes nada, no tengo nada. **_

walter abrió a toda prisa la puerta al escuchar los gritos de su pequeña ama, pero no supo como reaccionar ante la imagen que presenciaba; integra estaba en el suelo y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, mientras con sus manos rompía cada documento que encontraba a su paso mientras murmuraba torpemente estoy sola, siempre estaré sola, por que me dejaste papá? porque me dejaste en este mundo que no tiene nada para mi?  
el mayordomo corrió al lado de integra y la abrazaba tan fuerte como si intentara robarse su dolor

_**- No mi señora usted no esta sola, esta alucard y yo que daríamos nuestra vida por protegerla sin pensarlo dos veces, mi pequeña ama apenas tiene 15 años,le falta mucho que aprender es verdad, pero no estará sola, nunca la dejaremos sola, se que solo soy su sirviente pero yo la quiero como a una hija **_

walter guardo silencio al escuchar solo pequeños sollozos de integra que dormía entre sus brazos

_**-Es hora de llevarla a su alcoba mi señora **_

los minutos se acumulaban e iban formando horas desde que el mayordomo había dejado a integra descansando en la oscuridad de su habitación bajo sus blancas sabanas de las que ahora la pequeña se escabullía asta poner sus pies sobre el frió suelo parecía caminar de puntitas hacia la puerta temiendo hacer ruido, caminaba rápido, bajaba las escaleras el primero, el segundo, el tercero y así cada uno de los escalones apenas eran tocados por los finos pies de la princesita de ojos azules, y así caminaba entre los corredores, asta que se detuvo frente una puerta con signos marcados con sangre estaba apunto de girar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió mientras en su mente retumbaba un:

_**-Bienvenida seas mi ama **_

alucard estaba sentado en su acostumbrada silla que mas bien parecía un trono, tenia sus ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero no eso no era posible los vampiros no duermen de noche pensó integra, avanzo lentamente asta el, dudo en que hacer, pero solo necesitaba reconfortar su solitario corazón, subió a sentarse sobre las piernas del nosferatu, paso sus manos por el cuello de alucard se acomodo en su hombro y sumió su cara entre su cuello, mientras una sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro se dibujaba mientras la aprisionaba entre sus manos por la cintura,disfrutaba del aroma de su ama, de su calor de su compañía del rose de su suave piel, pero era hora de poner las cosas claras

_**- como debo interpretar esta agradable visita ama? **_

_**- oh vamos integra contestame **_decía el vampiro impaciente

_**- que sirviente tan engreído tengo, que es lo que quieres oír alucard **_dijo la rubia sacando su rostro del cuello del vampiro para mirarlo a los ojos

_**- sabes perfectamente lo que deseo escuchar **_

_**- digamos sirviente que en cierta forma te necesito así que olvida la conversación que tuvimos anteriormente por que te daré el placer de estar a mi lado **_

_**- realmente aun eres un pequeña malcriada integra pero por esta vez dejare que no rebajes tu orgullo**_ a lo que integra agradecido con una sonrisilla triunfante que acostumbran tener las niñas cuando consiguen que sus padres sedan ante un capricho.

alucard levanto a integra entre sus brazos y la miraba con esa sonrisa de disfrute que tanto odiaba ella, recosto a integra en su féretro , y le hizo compañía dentro de el mismo, integra solo escucho el ruido de la tapa del ataud deslizarse encerrándolos en la oscuridad.

_**FIN**_

_****_

_ps así termino mi primer One Shot n.n algo corto espero les haya gustado ami si me gusto mucho, apesar de que soy muy critica con mi trabajo, espero comentarios ya saben cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida y no me olvido de mi otro fic esta en avance el siguiente capitulo ,si aun no lo leen leanlo y comenten, hasta luego ñ.ñ  
_


End file.
